The present disclosure relates generally to control methods and apparatuses for determining a clock frequency of a switching mode power supply.
In addition to generating output power sources fulfilling required specifications such as regulated output voltage, current, power, etc. every power supply should be capable of protecting itself from damages caused by abnormal operations. For example, power supplies in the art are commonly equipped with means for over voltage protection (OVP), over current protection (OCP), over load protection (OLP), over temperature protection (OTP), and the like.
As eco-friendly topics have been continuously attracting focuses all over the world, power conversion efficiency of power supplies is always a concern and is constantly been required to improve all the time. For example, the US Department of Energy (DOE) has issued a final rule on energy efficiency level VI for power supplies, and demands the minimum energy efficiency requirement stricter than the requirement in the level V of International Efficiency Marking Protocol. Generally speaking, power supply manufactures normally endeavor to make their products comply the newest requirement, because of not only the demonstration of their willing to make a friendly environment, but also the exhibition of advanced technology involved.